


Darse cuenta

by Supermonstrum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Battle, Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: —Perdona, compadre, me metí en problemas de nuevo… —murmura taciturno.El Junkrat que está cargando a sus espaldas es uno que jamás había visto.





	

Hay ciertos momentos inexplicables en los que pareciera que Junkrat huele como una perra en celo que tiene al resto de los canes del barrio desesperados por follar.

Hog todavía no puede descifrar con claridad cuándo van a llegar esos períodos, pero siempre está preparado para romper los cráneos necesarios y enganchar a cualquier cazarrecompensas que se cruce en su camino. Resulta curioso cómo aparecen por decenas casi: grupos de chatarreros, gente de la ciudad, extranjeros, adultos y jóvenes, enviados por figuras poderosas que lo confesaban mientras se orinaban en los pantalones antes de que Hog, alentado por un Junkrat casi extasiado, terminara de quitarles la última gota de oxígeno con sólo apretar un poco el cuello.

El olor de Junkrat es más que el sudor mezclado con pólvora y días de no darse una ducha. Ahora carga con el olor de aquel tesoro sobre el cual gran cantidad de gente posa los ojos como una jauría salvaje y hambrienta. Hace tiempo que Hog no tiene un trabajo como aquel, de hecho nunca lo tuvo y, aunque se quejara cada tanto, la verdad es que con Junkrat _nunca se aburre_.

—No te metas en problemas —suele decirle como lo está haciendo en este mismo momento.

Lo ideal es que Junkrat no se despegara de él hasta que las cosas se calmaran, pero cierto es que no se trata de ningún niño y si quiere ir a hurgar entre la nueva chatarra, que a veces las fábricas dejaban como si Junkertown fuera el basurero de Australia, tiene la libertad de hacerlo.

—Me portaré bien —canturrea el muchacho mientras se carga una especie de morral cosido por él mismo en caso de que hubiese mucho material para llevarse.

«¿Justo en un momento como este se te da por ir a buscar basura?». Lo piensa pero no lo dice. Son muchas cosas las que Hog omite desde siempre, ese arte se le da bastante bien, incluso desde la época de Mako. Omite para los demás y también para sí mismo, cuanto menos piense en ciertas cosas, mejor. Sin embargo, en el combo de cosas nuevas que implica trabajar para aquella rata estúpida e impulsiva, venía una forma distinta de percibir las cosas, de sentirlas.

«No importa, que haga lo que quiera.»

Cuando pasan más de dos horas, la reacción de Hog es casi automática. Hace arrancar la motocicleta y pese a que Junkrat no le dijo exactamente a dónde iba, tampoco necesita saberlo. Un año acompañándolo, salvándole el pellejo, huyendo de la policía y de otros grupos de caza al compás de las detonaciones y aquella risa demencial, le dieron a Hog un sexto sentido parecido a un radar. Conoce Junkertown y el resto del _Outback_ como a la palma de su mano, y sobre esta mano se desenvuelven los movimientos de Rat.

Tal vez, si todo esto estuviera pasando a comienzos de año, a Hog le daría lo mismo. _Cincuenta-cincuenta, grandote, pero si algo llegara a pasar, tú sabes, si me muero haciendo explotar algo o qué mierda, te queda el cien, ¿eh?, ¿te va?_ Claro que le iba y aceptó, y si llegaba a quedarse con el cien, mejor.

Sin embargo, aquella idea ahora está a años luz y, muy a su pesar, Hog es consciente de ello. Prefiere no pensar. Acelera y el ruido de una explosión le dice que va por buen camino. Deja la motocicleta escondida y carga el arma. Por los gritos y otros disparos que oye a la distancia, calcula que son cinco. Mejor rodearlos sin ser visto y pillarlos de sorpresa, un enganche y pum, adiós. Ese es el movimiento preferido de Junkrat, le gustaba rematar con una de sus granadas. _¡Tú los enganchas y yo los cocino!_  

La escena no es nada nuevo: los cinco cazadores disparando a un pilar enorme de chatarra donde seguramente se encuentra Junkrat, escarbando y buscando algún punto ciego para poder disparar con el lanza-granadas —y vaya a saber cuántas le quedan—. Hog espera oculto y en silencio hasta que un grito guerrero, previo a lanzar la rueda explosiva, se impone. Los cazadores se dispersan y Hog aprovecha para matarlos uno por uno, salvo los que ya murieron por la poderosa explosión.

«Mierda.»

El viento levanta tierra, no queda nadie más y finalmente Hog dice en voz alta:

—Ya puedes salir.

El cuerpo de Junkrat moviéndose es como si un gran ratón estuviera moviéndose entre la basura. Esta idea casi le parece graciosa.

—Lo tenía controlado, compadre —es lo primero que escucha mientras el muchacho emerge.

—Carajo, quédate ahí —ordena Hog comenzado a trepar por la pila.

—No, no, deja que salga y…¡Ah!

Junkrat cae como un muñeco de trapo, la pierna de metal está destruida y los movimientos patéticos para mantener un equilibrio que no posee sólo hacen que su estado luzca peor. El antebrazo le sangra igual que la nariz y su torso desnudo exhibe los rasguños hechos por removerse entre metales y basura. Aún así, la mirada de Junkrat se mantiene con dignidad, después de todo, no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a la muerte y sale herido y con vida. Todas esas son las cicatrices de un guerrero, Hog bien sabe de eso así que prefiere no decir nada a pesar de estar a punto de mandarlo a la mierda.

—Vámonos. —Es todo lo que dice y espera a que Junkrat se acerque para cargarlo sobre su espalda y caminar hasta donde escondió la motocicleta.

Las otras veces en las que sucedió lo mismo, durante el camino de regreso, Junkrat se la pasaba hablando de cómo fue que lo emboscaron, como si fuera un chiste estilo un "hombre entra a un bar y…", reía aunque le doliera y hasta que Hog no lo hacía callar, era una catarata de parloteo animado. _Gracias, Hoggie, no sé cómo le haces, pero tienes el puto instinto o lo que sea para saber cuándo están planeando joderme, ¿eh?_ Y le palmeaba el brazo lleno de emoción.

En este momento, Hog sólo escucha una respiración lenta y siente el cuerpo de Rat extrañamente relajado.

«¿Se durmió?». Eso no había pasado nunca.

Junkrat se sorbe la nariz.

—Perdona, compadre, me metí en problemas de nuevo… —murmura taciturno.

Hog prefiere que hable, pero no de esa manera, quiere decirle que no importa y que se calle o que mejor se ría como siempre.

—Y una vez más me has salvado el culo —y Junkrat ríe, pero por primera vez Hog siente que hasta eso le cuesta.

Las gotas tibias que caen bajo la nunca… está seguro de que son lágrimas y moco. Junkrat llora como un crío, sin que le importe ensuciarse o ensuciar a otro, eso lo descubre ahora. El Junkrat que está cargando a sus espaldas es uno que jamás había visto.

—Tú estás siempre ahí, grandote, eres el único que está —termina de decir y su cuerpo se estremece intentando no hacer demasiado ruido mientras solloza.

No llora por el dolor en sí, Junkrat ya vivió demasiados niveles de dolor en Junkertown y seguramente ha llorado con todos, ahora son viejos conocidos. Algo es diferente en esas palabras de gratitud, no son más ni menos sinceras que las veces anteriores.

No.

El que es diferente en ese momento es Hog.

Por eso sus lágrimas no pasan indiferentes, por eso tiene deseos de cargar a Junkrat entre sus brazos y pasar uno de sus enormes dedos por esas mejillas sucias y húmedas e incluso limpiarle la nariz. Ahora es cuando Hog se da cuenta de que Junkrat es, desde hace tiempo, mucho más que su jefe, socio o colega.

Y también se da cuenta de que quiere seguir estando ahí, para sacarlo de cualquier problema en que se meta. Le paguen o no.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  Inspirada en el cómic de shoguru.tumblr.com/


End file.
